Kaoru Kirishima
Kaoru Kirishima is one of the selectable characters from Our Two Bedroom Story. He joined Seasonelle the same time you joined. Background In his route, he is very cold to you at the start but as you get to know him, you learn about his past and his reason for his stoic and silent nature - losing his girlfriend in a car accident. He often blames himself for said loss. Insight Kaoru insight.jpg An Interview with Kaoru.jpg An Interview with Kaoru - Part 2.jpg Appearance Kaoru is a tall man with messy black hair with long bangs, slender black eyes, and tan skin. He is known for his good looks, as he is often mistaken for a model and was once recruited by a modeling agency. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Kaoru wears a white button-up dress shirt with a gray blazer over it, a pair of gray dress pants, a black belt, and black oxford shoes. *'Casual Attire:' Kaoru wears a long-sleeved v-neck t-shirt that says "Leave Me Alone" with a dull yellow colored cardigan over it. He also wears a pair of dark gray pants. *'Home Attire:' Kaoru wears a long sleeved sweater with a small brand logo at the top right. He also wears a pair of black sweatpants. Personality Kaoru is the cool and distant type and is initially very cold towards you in the beginning. He doesn't talk much and just tells you to pretend like he's not even there. He's very private about his personal life and avoids talking about his past. However, despite his coldness he does show a kind side for he helped you teach English. He has a huge soft spot for cats, for he has a cat at home named Tama and is often seen smiling and talking to her for when he thinks he's alone. He also gets a bit jealous when she pays attention to someone other than him. More coming soon... Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Once you are transferred to the Seasonelle team, you are paired up with your new housemate, Kaoru, to investigate a series of suspicious arsons. He is a man of few words and incredibly difficult to read, but you are able to slowly make a place for yourself in his life as a good housemate. After a string of misunderstandings and miscommunications, you find yourself eventually falling for your enigmatic, but very kind coworker. Unfortunately, you are devastated to learn that an event from his past prevents him from reciprocating your feelings. Will you be able to help him find closure and peace? Or would it just be better for you to move out and let him live his life without your interference? Epilogue Coming Soon Sequel Coming Soon Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon |-|Season 2= The Proposal Coming Soon The Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon Don't Tell Him! Coming Soon After the Crisis Coming Soon |-|Season 3= No Love Allowed Coming Soon Rules Broken! Coming Soon 3's a Crowd Coming Soon 2's Company Coming Soon Trivia *Since Kaoru majored in foreign languages and is fluent in English, he often tries to teach you English, especially pronunciations. **In addition to English, Kaoru is also fluent in German. *Kaoru's surname, '桐島' may be translated as "paulownia island" or "island of paulownia". '桐' is the name of a flowering tree, named paulownia. Additionally, '薫' means something that is "fragrant", but it can also refer to the fumes of cigarette smoke. Kaoru smokes tobacco, so this character reveals his unhealthy habit seen throughout the visual novel. *Kaoru has a fanboy, Chiaki Yuasa who often gets in the way of you getting close to Kaoru, making him your rival. *Kaoru likes to read mystery and suspense novels. *His favorite food is tofu and he hates sardines. *Kaoru's birthday is officially November 12; in the English version, there's a typo in the interview with him. Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Kaoru Kirishima Category:Characters Category:Born in November Category:Scorpio Sign Category:Editor Category:Smoker Category:Multilingual Category:GE2015 Category:Pet Owner Category:Blood Type B